Memories and pain
by Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul
Summary: What went through Magma's mind when she stopped Asteroid M from crashing into New York? Find out inside. Set at the end of the X-men legends game. R and R please!


**Felt like doing this oneshot, so what the heck? My first X-men fanfic, so be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own magma, X-men, X-men Legends (Though I do have a copy of the game!)**

**A/N Takes place during the end of X-men legends, while Magma is diverting Asteroid M away from New York**

Magma feels every part of her body screaming in agony. She feels every single cell in her body ripping apart as she pours more and more energy into the mutant amplifier.

She knows she is possibly signing her own death warrant, but she continues. Every speck of her concentration is focused on willing the asteroid to fly upwards. She can feel every single pound of solidified magma as it plummets to earth, accelerating at exactly 9.81 metres per second as it falls towards the earth.

Her mind begins to flash between memories, as the strain and agony begin to overload her senses.

_She remembers the birth of her baby brother, all bald and wrinkly, remembers how she had wanted a sister instead. A sister she would never have now. And now she regrets never getting to know her brother better_

The acceleration of the asteroid drops to 6.5 metres per second

_She remembers the time she got lost in the mall when she went shopping with her parents, how she had been so scared that she had cried. She had sworn she would never be that scared again__. And now, in the end, she isn't scared_

4.8 metres per second.

_She remembers when her teacher was revealed to be a mutant, and had lost his job. She had joined in with the crowd, hurling abuse at him as he walked away from the school, while she wondered what a mutant was anyway.__ And now she wonders what she could have been thinking._

2.7 metres per second. Barely five kilometre to go before New York joins Atlantis and Troy in the list of lost cities. By now the asteroid has attained a speed of over 700 kilometres an hour.

_She remembers __the first time she used her powers. Her brother had been bugging her all day and she snapped at him, while all of a sudden, the floor had begun to crack, and issue large vents of steam. She had thought it was a gas leak .And now she thinks it was destiny._

The asteroid has stopped accelerating. It is slowing down. But it is still falling. Magma pours ever more of her dwindling supply of energy into the amplifier, cursing every second it takes.

_She remembers the first time that she met Bobby, how he had been so fun to be around, how he had smiled, the way he had fought tirelessly against Magneto and the Master mold.__ And she regrets that she'll never get a chance to tell him how she felt. _

Less then 500 metres above earth, the asteroid has slowed to less then 50 miles an hour. But Magma doesn't know because all she has is her pain, and her memories.

_She remembers the stories that the other X-men told her, how Jean, Scott, Nightcrawler and Wolverine had beaten back the sentinels from Times Square, how wolverine had escaped the laboratory that had stolen his life. And she knows that, like them, she will never give up._

Exactly 54 metres above the top of the Empire state building, Asteroid M comes to a halt. With infinite slowness, the world largest weapon begins to retreat back towards into the heavens, increasing in speed like a cork in a bottle.

_She remembers her friends, family and teammates, and all they ever did for her. She knows that any of them would have died for her. And they are with her now, as she fights to save their lives._

Asteroid M reaches a stable orbit around the earth precisely 2.7 seconds before the mutant amplifier shuts down. Magma sinks to her knees as she realizes that she has succeeded. Lacking the strength to move, she remains stationary as the room collapses around her.

"Kid? Where are you?" Logan's voices awakens her and she realizes that she can't go, can't bring herself to leave the only world she has ever known. She summons the last of her strength, and forces her way to her feet. She looks around the room, seeing all of her friends around her,Emma Frost and Psylocke standing aloof from the rest of the group, Jean and Scott in each others arms, Rogue, Jubilee and Beast standing together, Colossus carrying an injured Nightcrawler on his shoulders. Wolverine is there, looking concerned but trying to maintain his macho image, and there's Bobby, in Ice form to conceal his wounds and stop them from bleeding until they can be treated, his cold eyes of ice full with admiration and respect.

"Hey what were you worrying about?" She finds herself saying. "I'm an X-man, remember?"

**This was fun to write! Please review! It brightens up my day!**


End file.
